


Red Smile

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-21
Updated: 2004-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's cheer may not be Ivy's cup of tea, but there are other things to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drowned Girl Fuschia

 

 

She smiles at me from across the room, and I ignore her. That incessant cheer is a little more than I can take right now.

I rub the wound on my arm. It was a close night, and we barely got away. She never seems to realize how close we come to getting caught or even killed; but stays in her own little world.

"C'mon Red!" she cheers. "Let's do something! I'll pop some corn and we can put in one of those cheesy horror movies from the '50s, and we'll do our hair and nails and tell stories aaaaaaall night long!"

I whirl around to scream at her, but the way she flinches reminds me that I shouldn't.

Poor thing probably expects me to hit her or something. She depends on me to make her stronger.

She certainly came to the right woman.

So I pat her on the head, and she smiles. "Red, can we?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, Harley. Red's got a headache."

"Know what's good for that?" Her smile narrows into a mischevious one, and she kisses me, nearly knocking me backwards.

Perhaps I could use a *little* cheer in my life.

 


End file.
